A moment to themselves
by Ghostly-Sniper
Summary: Before the final battle [from the game]. Cloud and Tifa share a moment alone to reflect on the past and their feelings. CloTi. Oneshot.


Yes, this is a mushy love story for Cloud & Tifa fans...;) So refrain from silly comments, I know what I wrote. Some mild sexual implications be warned. Bare in mind, I am fluent in English, yet few things I don't know might creep up... UPDATE: typos & spelling

Cloud Strife stood quietly on the eve of an end, perhaps an end to everything, perhaps a new beginning. He told the others that he had, reasons, to go on, to fight with all he had. To endure one final test in hope of a future. He did his best to encourage them to look inside themselves for that one special reason, the one which lets you take another step when all hope seems lost. Yet still he could not sort out his inner self, oh, there were reasons plentiful, a mixture of grudges, hopes... regrets... a promise of atonement... and revenge. But hate alone was not enough, hate could break a man as well as drive him. Cloud Strife was in turmoil... still... always...

In this moment to himself, Cloud pondered on the events of recent past... and others. He remembered when Tifa Lockhart found him broken and confused, the mere site of her brought hidden memories of pain... and something else too, something that made his heart ache with hopeless longing of his childhood, even though he could barely remember. He tried to walk away without thinking, twice, and twice she stopped him to his silent gratitude.

_"Nothing changed, did it Cloud? Always easier to run... again," _he thought to himself.

He remembered Aeris, the beautiful Aeris who brought him out of his shell, the enigmatic flower girl who could have won his heart. But instead paid the ultimate price for their sake... if only he could... if...

_"Maybe I could love her... Please forgive me..." _

Slowly his thoughts wondered to Tifa... At the time she was a vague memory of repressed desires, and unanswered feelings, something like a dream long faded yet never forgotten. Memories came flooding back with every glance, confusing, threatening to shatter his feeble illusions. She seemed unreal at times and he was too confused to sort his feelings... still gutless to ever ask for hers. She was nice to him and caring, but nothing more, at least he could not see it then.

_"What if I loose her too... No... That would be the end of me... She is my last link..." _these thoughts made him go numb._ "No... I have to know though, before the end... Any end, I have to know at least the truth, no matter which. If there is still a chance..."_

He shook off unpleasant thoughts, before they took hold of him.

She was standing in front of him now, Tifa, her hands on the railing of the Highwind, the wind caressing her long dark hair. No longer the little girl he remembered, she was pretty then, now... she was stunning. Unusually silent and serene, she now looked unearthly, like a crystal sculpture, a dark angel, fragile, enchanting with unnatural, delicate grace. Tifa could make any man's knees crumble at a whim, if she so chose.

He shook himself to reality before he lost it. She now looked at him with a slight knowing grin, at least it seemed to Cloud, something like tenderness in her expression, or he'd like to think that. Cloud moved his eyes away. To his misfortune he gazed directly at the sun, slightly dazzled he focused back to Tifa. She approached smiling.

"What do you see?" she said mischievously.

"Tifa... What do you mean?" he was his cold composed self again, a convenient mask. Cloud wasn't ready to flirt with her... he never was it seemed.

"When you look at the sun, what do you see?" she changed the subject.

"Kind of hard to see anything...," he answered still embarrassed, but emotionless on the outside. _"Did she notice me staring."_

"Do you think the sun is empty... Cloud," she said softly, almost at a whisper.

"Wha-...," he could not answer any riddles now. All his effort spent keeping himself composed. _"It was never this hard before... Stop acting like a teenage girl, Cloud."_

"Are you alright?" she switched quickly again.

"I am fine... I just need a few moments... alone," finally he regained control.

"Cloud... This... is perhaps our last chance to be together. To... to talk about things," Tifa seemed hesitant, "...and feelings."

_"Is she blushing?"_

"I... Would you join me Cloud? That hill, with a tree we saw earlier," she turned away looking out to the horizon, "I want to feel grass beneath my feet, we only have a few days left".

"...Tifa... Don't say it this way," it broke his heart seeing her so sad, only he'd never tell her, the one who held him together these last days. "I will be with you, in a moment," Cloud said firmly. _"It has to be today."_

Tifa nodded walking away, leaving Cloud to his thoughts. She said, _"...feelings,"_ was it his feelings she wanted to talk about, to tell him they would always be friends. She showed a lot of affection towards him, but was it ever more then pity? She must have felt pity knowing what she did, after they were in the lifestream. He had no memory of it, but he knew she helped him sort his past and then the things she said afterwards... Tifa now knew she was the reason that drove him crazy.

He remembered his childhood. Their relationship was always one of quiet suffering on Cloud's part, always left to admire from a distance. He often stayed near in vane hope of being noticed, if she could give him some attention, invite him to their group. She was always the popular kid. At first Cloud only wanted to play with them, although he was never liked by the others. He was quiet, never talked much. Only when he grew older did it develop into a crush. Tifa was pretty and nice, even to him during their rare contacts, although Cloud didn't think she ever remembered. Tifa's father never liked him for being strange and unsociable and that incident... Tifa never knew he followed her then. He blamed himself for not being faster, yet he thought she might appreciate him being there for her, of course he never said anything.

Then, it was the last day he finally found the courage to invite her to their last and only private meeting. When she made him promise, she seemed sincere... Cloud was surprised, he felt he belonged. He agreed somewhat reluctantly, but that was how Cloud always was. Although truth be told he never though seriously of coming back... it was a distant dream, like every other, where he imagined impressing Tifa. And then, they would be together to the envy of other boys. Just like in an epic story. But it was another illusion, of him doing something, anything just not to suffer from indecision again. It was easier...

_"I waited for you... I read every newspaper... I missed you, Cloud..."_ she said crying after they escaped the lifestream.

She said she cried of happiness to see him return. Cloud felt exhilarated for his younger self, that he did indeed touch her heart, yet he was tormented by missed chances. Their one time together... their one ...date... she could have been his. If only he stayed, he could invite her out every night... If he came back earlier, no matter what... If... If... And what about now, the others said Tifa refused to leave his side.

And allegedly ...she said, _"He is the only one that matters..." _Was this only because they grew up together?

It was after he regained his true self again, when he remembered why he did the things he did and her tender voice always caring, Cloud realized he had fallen in love again. No... not again... always... Tifa Lockhart was always present, hidden deep inside his confused mind. There to take care of him. And she was there when he needed her most, to find the truth again.

He could see her by the tree now, watching the sunset. Lost in his thoughts Cloud never even realized he already got there, nor how and still with no clear idea of what to say.

_"Where is the no-nonsense ex-SOLDIER? Uh... I suppose I know the answer to that. Still... since when am I so emotional?" _he mused._ "Since you are alone with her now," _a voice from within answered. _"She is special...". _

It was true that Cloud Strife was different now, although some things it seemed never changed. Ironically his self deceptions worked, he was as tough as any member of SOLDIER, perhaps even the best of them. Something he always wanted which now seemed unimportant. He never made it, yet now he didn't have to, he'd probably receive 'first class' with little effort if Shinra was still standing. Was this the power of belief? If only he could believe in himself with Tifa now... If only he wasn't afraid she'll say, _"No". _But he needed an answer soon.

Cloud approached and sat beside her, quietly, he would tell her and be what may... It was a warm evening, cicadas, and crickets could be heard in the distance. Tifa moved closer smiling.

"Cloud... You look so handsome, did I ever tell you that?"Cloud's heart skipped a beat. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

There was no hesitation in her voice this time, she seemed to have arrived to some conclusion. _"Only which one?_" Nevertheless the start was encouraging. _"...Is this a dream?"_

"You look beautiful," Cloud said looking directly at her, "...as always," more quietly. "And no, you never told me," he smiled. _"It isn't so hard... she is not some stranger... You knew her for so long."_

Tifa regarded him with affection, ...there was no mistaking it now, _"...is it?"_ her mesmerising smile spreading, eyes now shining with something unexplainable. "Even when we were children you were cute... yes, I noticed, when you were around... Cloud... I'm sorry I never paid you any attention," she spoke softly not taking her eyes from his. "You... were always there for me, I know that now... Can you forgive me?" she was so close to him now.

"...Tifa... It was my own fault, I was the shy kid..." Cloud turned his head away slightly as he said that, but she guided it back gently, her fingers holding his chin.

"Do you think I was that different? I had friends, but I never truly opened up to anyone. My father was important, I always had toys plenty and other parents always brought their children to play, when on a visit," she took a deep breath, "...and others... who thought me... "

"...beautiful ...and you were," Cloud finished for her. _"I loved you then... and now Tifa..."_ this to himself.

Tifa gave another heart-stirring smile, her eyes burning even brighter, slight crimson rising in her cheeks. "I was never as cool as Cloud Strife though."

"Who? Me?" Cloud just laughed it off.

"Don't laugh," she said softly. "It is true I never knew you well. But everyone heard of you, we thought you strange, but also you were... mysterious. You stood out from the rest. Sure you were cool," Tifa paused, "...a boy who gets in fights because of Tifa Lockhart."

"Yeah, It was stupid of me...", Cloud replied quietly. "...and really you are exaggerating about me," he said with a smirk, he never expected such compliments.

"Indulge me... You called me beautiful twice today," she winked at him. "...and fighting for girls makes them feel important, although they would never admit it," she paused again. "Did you ever get hurt?"

"As a kid? Not really, someone was always there to separate us. Not that I won every fight..." he answered recollecting a couple of his childish fights over Tifa.

"...you won the important one," she spoke softly, then suddenly leaned forward placing her head on his chest, as if unable to meet his eyes. Her hair touching Cloud's cheek, the silky feel was intoxicating... a sense of drowning took him. She smelled of flowers.

An awkward silence broke between them. This was the moment, they both felt it Cloud though. He took a deep breath. Tifa lifted her head slowly, her expression somewhat expectant, Cloud though he saw reassurance as well. Although, it didn't make this any easier.

"...Tifa... I wanted to tell you ..." he took another breath, ."..only I could never find words..."

"Shhh..." Tifa put one finger on Cloud's lips, silencing him. She spoke softly, "You... have already said everything I needed to hear," an instant of silence, her expression breathtaking. "Cloud... Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking..."

"..." what was there to say?

_The background noises slowly dimmed out of existence, leaving them to explore depths of their eyes. The moment caring them silently up and away to places unaffected by the flows of life, leaving emotions to roam freely, for just this instant..._

_Far in the heavens, two spirits smiled..._

A long meaningful moment passed between them. Tifa's hand was now placed on Cloud's chest, a warm look on her face ...and perhaps nostalgic. He remembered it too, many years ago on the old well. Even as a nervous kid, it made him feel at ease... somewhat, her presence soothing. It wasn't so different now. She saw... and what did he see when he looked at her...

_"Do you think the sun is empty... Cloud?" _

He stared deep into her entrancing eyes, head still spinning. You could spend eternity this way, watching her, unable to move. _" ...you've been here before..." _Cloud composed himself for this, feeling a lot better, he still wanted her to hear ...

"Tifa, I love you... I always have.. I always wished to tell you... and I want you to hear me say it," there he said it. Her glowing gaze fixed on Cloud's eyes, with an expression of quiet pleasure. _"This had to be a dream..."_

"I love you too... Cloud..." Tifa replied softly.

Finally, after another silent moment, he touched her face brushing back a strand of hair. Tifa leaned forward and they met in a tender kiss. One out of Cloud's fantasies. The gentle sensation made him feel weak, her lips sending waves of heat spreading through him with every touch, the taste of them... something from a daydream...

When they finally broke, Cloud lost all sense of time. The sky was crimson, inadvertently he glanced at Meteor looming over them. Another glance at his sword, briefly. He dragged it with him, even here.

"Does it matter now?" Tifa spoke softly following his gaze.

"No..." he answered and it was the truth.

Tifa pushed him down on the ground, Cloud's strong arms holding her delicate waste as her lovely figure stretched over him to push the sword away, one of her shapely forms brushing gently against Cloud's face, sending a tingling sensation down his every nerve. Tifa felt his reaction as she leaned back. Her cheeks reddening as she gasped lightly, yet her eyes sparkling with delight. Cloud could only grin back. She bent down and kissed him gently on the nose, then squeezed his cheek.

"I always wanted to do that," she put a finger to her lower lip, pausing in though. Then looked down again, "Cloud... Remember when you went into my room?"

"I... Uh..." this was embarrassing. When did he ever tell her that?

Tifa shook her head mockingly. Her cheeks glowed red again, she smiled a curious look in her eyes, "Hhhhmmm... Was there something in particular that you wanted? ...you know, with me..." she raised an eyebrow, "...alone."

"...Tifa..." he tried to put an innocent face, it was Cloud's turn to get red when he realised what she was asking. However the prospect of his teenage fantasies being fulfilled was making his face sweat.

"You will have to tell me some time... I want to make you happy... for our past... for what I put you through..." Tifa brushed his hair lightly.

"You neve..." not her, she had nothing to apologize for...

"Shhh..." she silenced him again, "I know... it is very sweet of you and we can talk later. But allow me this one wish please..." She grinned. "For now I have a fantasy of my own..." Tifa leaned forward whispering in his ear.

"Tifa..." his cheeks were burning crimson. "...I love you..."

"Cloud..." Tifa murmured dreamily.

Cloud smiled, his hands were slightly trembling from anticipation. Tifa's perfect frame seducing him with implication. She bent down again, lying on top of him as they met in another kiss filled with pleasure, passion and years of distant longing. Every worry and every regret washing away, as they lost themselves in this fantasy come alive. For just another instant like this, Cloud would face anything Sephiroth could ever master. The next few days promised to be heaven.

The End.

I thought they deserved a happy ending...:)


End file.
